1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trigger-brake structure for tool machine, and particularly to a trigger and brake combination device disposed in an electric-powered tool to serve as a trigger-controlled brake device for control output of the power source.
2. The Prior Art
In consideration of the operation safety of a conventional portable tool machine, particularly an electric saw, a brake device is usually provided to enable or disable a power-transmission axle through a connected trigger device. In a brake structure, a brake rubber portion or the like is controlled by a trigger to permit the transmission of power of a tool machine to a power output end thereof for normal operation, or decrease gradually or close down the power source of the tool machine, otherwise.